Abstract The Director of the Vision Core will be Anthony Movshon, assisted by an Executive Committee consisting of the four module directors and/or their four associate directors, and two outside advisors, David Williams of the University of Rochester and Dennis Levi of the University of California at Berkeley. The Director and the Executive Committee will oversee the operation and allocation of Core resources.